


Gore: Laughting darkness

by Rathaloshunter16



Category: IT 2017, Kingdom Hearts, Legend of Spyro, The Batman 2004
Genre: Dark Eco, Drawing, Gore is grumpy but crazy as his father, Heartless (Kingdom Hearts) - Freeform, Joker gets arrested, M/M, Prompt Fic, adult Gore, in future, starts from Gore´s childhood, young Gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-04-25 02:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14369376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rathaloshunter16/pseuds/Rathaloshunter16
Summary: He is son of master of darkness, fated to rule Dark mountains, alone. During one fateful stroll with his mother they get ambushed...





	1. Fateful stroll

They were strolling the mountains, Gore and Dark Eveliina. But they got ambushed by SHIELD agents, Dark Eveliina had ordered Gore hide and he hid behind rocks looking how she fighted, she fired dark beam, clawed her foes but one SHIELD agent hit her with his gun and shooted light eco dose in her neck. No, no. It couldn´t happen, what started with dark eco ended with light eco. Light swirls started to appear around her body and she roared of agony, she was returning in darkness forever. Dark Eveliina turned back to Eveliina herself and collapsed.

Gore watched how she was dragged away " Mom... " Gore whinned sadly and whimpered and didn´t knew what to do next " Ooohhhh... What I should do....? Hrmm... I should return home and tell dad. " Gore murmured and came out hiding and looked around and started to run.  
He runned as fast as he could, soon he arrived to castle where they lived, ape guards greeted young dark prince as he entered castle which was quiet as usually. Gore panted and shooked his head as his long white hairs flied around and runned to seek his father.


	2. Bad news

Joker, Dark mountains´s king was walking on castle´s hallway, before he got Dark eco in his veins his eyes were fellow, lips red and hair short, black with green line. Now his hair was green and long and eyes were red and yellow and lips black, He didn´t weared his normal form´s purple suit but rather purple jacket/suit, orange shirt and black spandex parts from legs and arms. Soon Gore yelled to him " Father! I have bad news! " he yelled and looked the Gore " What? What is it son? " he asked and knelt down " Mom is gone, humans got her, one of them shot Light eco on her and she turned to purple scaled dragon. " Gore told to his father, he was about cry and Joker hold him close letting the Gore cry " I´m sorry my little Gore... I haven´t been good father for you... but this time, I promise to try my very best to be father for you and protect you always.... " Joker whispered to him holding him closer than he had ever had, " It´s now only us left. " Joker said and stood up holding him, Gore looked him " Should... Should you tell to others? " Gore asked, Joker nodded and Joker walked toward the throne room carrying the young prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joker belong to DC and Warner Bros animation.


	3. Dark lullaby

After telling to people of Dark mountains that Dark Eveliina was ´dead` Joker carried his son what was used to be his, Gore´s and Dark Eveliina´s bedroom, Gore yawned as joker sat down turning his look to balcony where Dark Eveliina usually standed looking over her kingdom, Joker sighed and looked Gore who was still upset, Joker putted him on bed and took off his purple jacket and black spandex glowes and throwed them away and took Gore on his chest.   
What felt like hours, Gore hasn´t fall asleep but his father wanted to sleep so damn badly, his dark eco needed to rest if he wanted the keep up with his form, soon Joker got a idea and started to hymn something " Hush child, the darkness will rise from the deep and carry you down into sleep. Child, darkness will rise from the deep and carry you down into sleep. Guileless son, I´ll shape your belief, and you´ll always know that your father´s a thief and you won´t understand the cause of your grief but you´ll always follow the voices beneath. Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, only to me. " Joker sang calmy as he rubbed Gore´s spiny back slowly, he sang until Gore was asleep. Joker sighed of relief ( Finally, damn. It took him long enough to fall asleep, at last I can rest. " joker thought and fell asleep as well. Mountains were silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is named Mordred´s lullaby by Heather Dale, go look from YouTube the whole song.


	4. Dark berserk

After few weeks of dark Eveliina´s ´dead` Gore didn´t eat or spoke to anyone, he sealed himself off from rest of world, he didn´t spended his time with his father anymore making Joker worried. Joker looked around castle trying find his son, he was father, even if Gore was dark dragon, he asked from apes but they didn´t know either where dark prince was.  
When Joker was about give up he heard hissing from tower, he runned to tower fast, when he do got in there, Joker saw Gore, " Gore, my dear son! What are you doing up here? " he asked with smile but Gore didn´t answer, his long hair turned green as his father had making Joker worried " Gore? " Joker asked, Gore jumped toward him and slashed three scars to his cheek making Joker back away. Gore didn´t have anymore his sharp fangs, instead they had turned his father´s teeth, as his eye color too, yellow pupils, rest of eyes were red and hair was green, Gore hissed and snarled, he had been so upset that his dark powers had bested him and taken over him, it was so called berserk mode. Joker´s tears started to run down his cheek, " Go-Gore? What´s wrong with you? Don´t you regonize me? It me, your father. " Joker cried, he noticed odd pinkish gas coming out of Gore´s mouth, Joker regonized it ( He is breathing a laught gas, how? ) he wondered, after all laught gas was chemical, not a element or maybe it was part of Gore like dark eco was part dark Eveliina.  
Gore jumped toward Joker again but Joker catched him to hold him, Gore tried to bite him to arm but his dull teeth were able to even scar him, he hissed, snarled and roared, Joker was despair to get his son back whatever it would cost, he started to hymn " Guileless son, your spirit will hate her, the flower who married my brother the traitor and you will expose his puppeteer behavior, for you are proof of how he betrayed her loyalty. Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, only to me. " Joker sang, Gore started to calm down and stared to cry as he turned normal " Father… " Gore sobbed, it wasn´t normal to dark creature to cry or feel sadness but Gore was just hatchling, egg was summoned from darkness but it didn´t make him any less dark and mean, he had emotions and sadness was part of it, Joker sat down and released the Gore who cried still.


	5. Hard to explain

Joker sat down and crossed his legs as Gore sat on his lap, his tears started to dry up, Gore laid his head on his father´s chest without looking Joker and it lasted 15 minutes until Joker openned his mouth " What made you go so berserk that you even attacked me? " he asked, Gore looked him knowing question was straight " I am not sure, I heard odd voices, dark creatures maybe, they told that only way to survive into adulthood is kill and kill some more. " Gore said, Joker was stunned " But I am your father and was your mother´s closest friend, why they want me to die all so sudden? " Joker asked, Gore shook his head " I don´t know, but maybe then I could have drained all your eco away from giving me a power. " Gore said, he wasn´t sure what they wanted from them. Were dark creatures afraid that Gore couldn´t make into adulthood? Maybe, it would remain in mystery by now.  
Joker looked Gore who wasn´t smiling still a bit, he sighed and nuzzled his noze to Gore´s hair gently startle the Gore " Father… " Gore muttered, he was quite suprised of love that his father was giving to him, Gore smirked and pulled Joker´s long air making Joker scream of pain " OW! Gore, don´t pull my hair like that. It hurts like hell! " Joker said but Gore laughted and soon Joker joined to him, they were same and still diffrent, it is hard to explain.


	6. Dark prince

7 years after Dark Eveliina´s 'dead' Gore grew up with his father, he became stronger and stronger as he grew up, gaining more skills and abilities. Gore grew to even meanier, he may had go to society and kill some one by using his powerful and deathly laught gas and then bring victim back to castle and eat it.  
Teenager Gore wasn´t so innocent and playful anymore but more aggressive and serious, he kept himself away from his father by reasons which he wouldn´t say aloud.  
Gore observed his future kingdom in highest tower, his more longer hair was flewing back by wind but he didn´t care, he was prince of darkness. Young dark dragon narrowed his eyes " This world... is just too small... " Gore snarled and looked how Dreadwings flew over the tower, Gore looked his own wings, he was able to fly yes. He had learned few years ago from his father, it was hard but he learned in the end. Gore stood up and jumped off from tower and spreaded his wings to glided up to blood red sky, young prince looked below him and view wasn´t nothing special, it was just rock and maybe apes guarding the mountains, Gore looked above him and saw few Dreadwing to fly above him, dark flapped his wings to gain more high and with that he gave loud and dark roar which echoed to whole mountain area.  
At night he returned to tower and settled down, he wanted sleep alone and in peace, without his father. Gore yawned and settled his head againts his side and closed his eyes, it it would only take 12 years to fully matured king of Dark mountains.


	7. Dark king of Dark mountains

12 years later Gore reached to full maturity. his long white hair curled up from tips, his wings, beard, cheek frills and spine spikes white membrane´s were torn and his fangs were sharp than knife and his laugh gas breath was stronger than his father´s.  
When he did reached to adulthood he had banished Joker out of mountains and had threated to kill him if he returns, his followers respected their new dark king of Dark mountains.  
Gore sat on his throne in lightless throneroom holding a goblet of best Dragon wine, there was random Hookbats hanging on ceiling and two Armored knights standing each side of dark king. Gore hissed and took sip from goblet and snarled of frustration, he wanted to rule the earth, fill it to eternal darkness.  
After some time two giant ape guard rushed in throneroom which almost startled the king " My lord! You have visitor! " one guard said as he knelt down, Gore snarled " Who? " he asked with dark voice, a familiar person stepped in throneroom " Well hello Gore, my you have grown a lot since last time I saw you... " voice said which made Gore drop his goblet and stand up " Pennywise... " Gore snarled, clown chuckled " Yes... did you miss me? " It asked with wicked grin, Gore narrowed his eyes and turned to smoke to move closer " I never missed you! What are you doing here?! " he roared but clown didn´t flinch of king´s anger " I came here to see you, your father told me how you banished him back to Gotham and I wanted to see how you look now. And my, you look better than I excepted. " Pennywise remarked but received only a angry snarl from Gore " He didn´t belong in here, this is my kingdom, and you think that you can come from Derry to see me without me caring?! AS IF! " king roared and spreaded his wings, Pennywise snarled " Come on kid, is this what you have become? Big bully. " It said coldly, Gore roared and smacked unprepared clown to wall " Big bully? Maybe... but I am king of these mountains now... " he hissed darkly as it stood up " King? Oh yes, your father mentioned me about it, congrats Gore. I am proud of you. " It said like it was joke, Gore groaned " Argh... why are you here? I sense that you aren´t here peptalk to me or whatever. " he said and sat back on throne " Well, when I heard you became king I decided that I could join your company, what you say? " it asked with wicked smile and offered hand, Gore stared the hand and snarled " What benefits would you bring me if I do let you stay? " king asked making clown chuckle " I can handle food problem to you, there isn´t much to eat in these mountains after all. I go out and bring food to both of us. " It answered, Gore gave evil grin and took shook the hand " Deal. " he snarled darkly and leaned back to his throne " Do go take a look of your new home Pennywise. " Gore said simply and then closed his eyes, clown nodded and followed the two big ape guard out of throneroom, when It got out of room doors closed up tightly, dark king wanted to be alone now on.


	8. Laghter and fear

After It joined to Gore´s company it brought some benefits to dark king, and it was food what It brought.  
It was one those times that Pennywise would return from hunting, it was always delicious fear filled child that he hunted. Gore didn´t care, all what matter was that he got to eat well and alot, as king he ate first and followers ate leftovers, Pennywise knew it well and had ate his own meal before returning to Dark mountains.  
King sat in throne until body was threw on floor " Dinner time Gore. " Pennywise said, his fangs were still bloody from last hunting. Gore snarled and stood up, he started to tear the child wide open, it tasted so good. It stared how dark king guzzled the fear filled flesh with ease and fast, surely Gore was excellent hunter on his own but Dark mountains didn´t have anything to eat which made everyone starve, seek food from somewhere else or eat minimally.  
When Gore was done with his meal all what was left was just torn clothes and skeleton, king had been really hungry this time " Thanks Pennywise. " Gore said darkly, his words were cold and emotionless. Dark king sat back on his rightful throne " Leave. " he snarled, It bowed his head and left with finished meal, leaving Gore in dark throneroom. At night Gore was in his bedroom´s balcnoy, observing his kingdom as his followers returned back to castle, it was his Heartless turn to guard his kingdom, Armored knights, Flutterings and Beffudlers appeared all around the mountains and started to patrol the area, few regular Hookbats hanged in room´s ceiling and Crescendo was there too to alarm Gore if someone tried to get in his bedroom and wasn´t ally. Gore yawned slightly until he screamed when It had appeared from nowhere " PENNYWISE! HOW DARE YOU COME IN MY BEDROOM??!! " Gore roared, It chuckled " I just wanted company, your majesty. " Pennywise answered, Gore snarled and showed his fangs " Let that be a last time that you are doing that. " he threated, king was mercyless, he would kill clown easily and without regret. Gore grunted and headed to bed " Do leave me alone Pennywise, I wanna sleep in peace. " he snarled, It shooked its head " Nope, I wanna sleep in softer bed, your look just fitting to both of us. " It said and leaped on bed which made Gore hiss angrily " GET OUT YOU DEMON!! " Gore roared as his eyes and hair turned their colors and fangs changed their shape and color " If you don´t leave, I will make you regret greatly. " he hissed, It hissed and turned its arms to spider legs " Try your best your majesty. " Pennywise snarled but gasped when swarm of Carrier ghosts appeared behind Gore, king hissed and released load of laugh gas on Its face, Pennywise coughed harshy and fell on floor, Heartless ghosts circled It, waiting their master´s order. It started to laughted without any control, Gore´s attack worked very well on demonic creature but it wouldn´t kill It just teach It to not mess with king. Because Gore didn´t fear anything Pennywise couldn´t take any good form and fight him, Pennywise snarled and ran away, It had learned its lesson by now, Gore chuckled as ghosts disappeared, king took the blanked and curled up and fell in dreamless sleep.


End file.
